


the cruel and the merciful

by pineapplebees (Pigeonat)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, DON'T CLICK LMAO I JUST HAD TO POST THE DRAFT BEFORE IT AVARA KEDAVERA'D ITSELF ASDHSADHASHDH, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, i mean it has a lot about gods so i think thats expected, lowercase intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonat/pseuds/pineapplebees
Summary: the gods are cruel, but this is not always true. listen closely, dear reader, for this story is of four people who have come together beyond the reaches of destiny and fate. this is the story of those who have risen above their ranks, and instead of getting punished, get rewarded.do not fright, dear reader, for although heroes do not get happy endings, this story does not end, and perhaps an ending won't need to be found.-----in which i write sleepybois but make it cryptic and vague





	the cruel and the merciful

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting into the fandom woooo
> 
> this gets lengthy so you can just skip it i just had some questions and statements for the community :p if you are new to ao3 and don't get the whole relationship tags and filtering and all that, i'll briefly go into that if you are interested. 
> 
> this is slightly off topic, but for other writers, instead of putting "no!" or even "no romantic relationships" or something along the lines of that in the relationship tags, why don't you put the platonic ones? for the record, / is for romantic or sexual relationships, while & is for platonic. cat/mellohi would be romantic while cat&mellohi would be platonic. (did i just use the discs for relationship examples? yes, i did.) It'd be easier to find when searching up certain platonic dynamics, yeah? 
> 
> of course, theres nothing wrong with keeping the "no romantic relationships" tag or whatever, but it does help with filtering if people are looking for a specific dynamic. also, you are allowed to tag a relationship even if it's not a good one- it just has to be a relationship, and those can be both platonic or romantic, positive or negative. just some sort of interaction that's a big-ish part of the story, yknow? im curious whether you just want to leave the relationships vague or if you don't know about it or what, so if you wanna share be my guest, i really want to know! :D
> 
> For people who don't want to see any pairings in your tag searching, i recommend filtering to exclude m/m, m/f, and f/f, or filtering to include "gen" fics which is used for fics that have no romantic or sexual relationships, or if they do, are not the main focus of the story. The filtering tool is your friend! moving on; canon is so sad right now jfc all the people i know are depressed and stressed all they want is a chill stream and im here vibing, soaking up all of the amazing acting? the cc's are all so amazing at what they do, and i don't just mean the youtubers or streamers themselves. I mean the content creators. the writers, the artists, the song writers, the editors- all of you. you guys are so cool. you really make the fandom fun and i really admire you guys! :D 
> 
> I figured I'd put this here because while I'm sure most of you have gotten used to AO3, to my knowledge, many of you only got this because of the MCYT fandom? You can learn more just clicking on the ? and ! with what the tagging system and what not. Have a fun reading!
> 
> side tangent aside, i hope you enjoy the story! this was a lot of fun to write, the style is really vague so i can be all fancy and stuff and it was really fun, and honestly a toe dip into the fandom! tell me what you think?

SHHHHHHHHH the draft was gonna delete i'll update this eventually DHHADSHSDH

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @pigeonat2 (i do art sometimes!! if u want to hmu im always up to it! :D)


End file.
